destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Crypto and orthopox quotes
These are a very small amount of sentences said in the game. Crypto *Any of those monkeys try to mess with me and I'll rip 'em a new asshole! *''a cow'' But they're covered in nipples! *What's shakin', Pox? You look a little... what's the word... constipated. *Alright monkeys, you want a war, you got a war. *Don't get mad, get sadistic. *I think this calls for the JUMBO PROBE. *I've gotta rescue me - him - he's gotta rescue me - I mean we gotta - I gotta - brains, man - WHEN DO I GET TO BLOW THINGS UP?! *as President Huffman The truth is, America has been invaded though not by little green men, but red and the invaders are definitely of this Earth. America has been invaded by Communists. *Attention humans. I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire. Resist THIS. *No more blowing stuff up? *Pathetic Humans! *Snack time. *It's probin' time! Orthopox *''(After letting the game sit for a while)'' Well, it's your electric bill. You could turn the console off, you know. Haven't you ever heard of global warming? *''(After letting the game sit for a while)'' Oh, don't mind me. I'm only a fictional character in a simulated universe, after all. I have nothing better to do, really. I'm just made up of a bunch of electrons floating around your console, and a few hundred kilobytes of data stored on your DAH disk. DON'T PAY ANY ATTENTION TO MEEEE!!! *''(After letting the game sit for a while)'' Didn't anyone tell you? The name of the game is "DESTROY ALL HUMANS!", not "SCREW AROUND ON THE MOTHERSHIP!" *''(After letting the game sit for a while)'' Why don't you hurry up and eat you fish and chips and watch your television?! *''Mothership if left idle'' Take a step outside the Mothership. There's a whole planet filled with humans just waiting to be stepped on! *''the player can't afford upgrades'' If you don't eat your meat, you can't have any pudding. (a reference to Pink Floyd's "A Brick In The Wall") *''the player can't afford upgrades'' Oh, and I suppose you think I'm just going to hand over upgrades for a song?! *Crypto! That human law-enforcement officer is attempting an unauthorized entry of your spacecraft! If those peabrains were to get their hands on your QUANTUM DECONSTRUCTOR, they could rip a hole in the spacetime continuum!!! Oh, the Furonity! VAPORIZE THEM, CRYPTO!!! *Oh no! The crackpot is dead. Now you have no choice, you have to find Bert Wither on your own! *Brains? ... Healthy green glow? ... THOSE HUMAN FOOLS! Clearly, they've genetically altered these pathetic gasbags and turned them into RADIOACTIVE EXPLODING ZOMBIE COWS! Show them the folly of their mad science! *I didn't clone you to think, Crypto. *Robo-Prez is getting away! It looks like he's heading for the Coolidge Memorial! Or is that the Rutherford B. Hayes Monument? Oh, I should have kept a hold on that tourist map! *ROBO-PREZ! ROBO-PREZ! He's heading for the white building! No, the OTHER white building! You know, the one with the statue of the tall ugly guy with the beard, he's, like, Amish or something... *Oh, how cute! Robo-Prez is all hurt, and he's picking up his brain-stem and heading home! Poor little Robo-Prez! Everyone is so mean to him! FOLLOW HIM TO THE WHITE HOUSE AND CRUSH HIM LIKE A TIN CAN IN A TRASH COMPACTOR! *We cannot allow Sleepy Ernst to turn humanity into his own supply of science guinea-pigs! They should be OUR guinea-pigs! *Crypto, it's an ambush! Circle the wagons! Throw me a shotgun! Get the womenfolk inside-- Oh, I must stop watching human television. Ah, screw it. DESTROY THEM ALL! *''the saucer'' Here's the keys, and do be careful with this one, 00-- I mean, Crypto. *The humans are trying to stop my film! KILL THE BASTARDS! Have they no appreciation for art? *We can subjugate the humans to the reign of the Furon Empire! AHAHAHAHAHA- coughs *It's time to capture one of those Men in... Really-Dark-Brown, and give him a good probing. What do you say... up for a little fun? *Hmmm... passengers and compounds appear to made of carbon components. They must have gotten the soylent-green leather interior. Pricey option. *They've sent in their cyborgs! Can Steve Austin be far behind? *I detect military units approaching from the south... with my Military Unit Detector-O-Tron! Oh, just take my word for it! *We can peer into the minds of lower life forms via the cortex scan. Rip the illiterate thoughts from their pathetic little brains!!!! *So what would you like to upgrade, you little ball of unbridled aggression? *''Crypto scans a cow'' "Moo"? Primitive, yet profound. Scan another one! *What we need to do is find the dumbest most malleable human in the area. Admittedly, the competition will be fierce. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO SCAN THEM ALL! *''reference to the zombie cows'' They must have gathered them for study. Can't imagine what they hope to learn. TAKEN FROM WIKIPEDIA﻿ Category:Quotes